Mr Flibble His Own Story
by Garry2rs
Summary: What is Mr Flibble's back story? Where did he come from? Where is he now? Is this story going to answer those questions?


Mr Flibble, his own story.

By Garry2rs

Really I suppose I should tell you how it all began, well all I can remember actually and why I'm now floating in deep space.

My name is Mr Flibble; I don't have a first name I don't know why. What I do know is that I was named after her pet cat that she had to leave behind before boarding the mining ship. I belonged to Yvonne McGruder, it took me many years to work that out though as when her hunky (her words not mine) boyfriend (who's name slips my fluff filled brain at the moment) first picked me off the shelf at the gift shop at Titan Zoo, I always knew her as Hotlips Sexybum which I assumed was her full name.

When she first took me into her possession and brought me to what I considered home, that's where I used to sleep up in bunk with her, she always used to cuddle up to me when she went to bed or if she was sad and also do some 'other things' that made her happy but which as an inanimate object I may never understand.

After a while I never did the 'other things' anymore as apparently 'he' was a total barstool or something like that. Slowly after that, I tended to not be up in the bunk with her, instead I was put on the shelf next to her boxing trophies or I was moved over to next to the automatic sink and used to cover up some feminine bottle of 'something'. Following on from that it seemed that there was no longer a need for me to cover hygiene products I was plunged into the pitch black at the very back of her underwear drawer only to glimpse the bright light of her quarters on the rarest of occasions.

And then one day I never saw her again.

I was alone for many years just staring at the hidden bit of graffiti written on the bottom of the drawer above mine by someone called 'Steve'. As a black and white sewn together furry penguin puppet I rarely moved anyway unless someone wore me, then one day I started getting a visitor. Every year on the same date this person used to come into my owners room. It was a man. He would pace erratically up and down for a while whilst muttering to himself and then I'd hear the bed springs on her bunk depress and then squeak for about twelve minutes before the start of some uncontrollable sobbing. He used to say something in the middle of his wailing about how Yvonne was the only one ever and how close he got to someone called Fiona combining this with the words 'Oh God, why?" This combination was always followed with having to find Rachael but I had never heard of her until his visits. It was at this time I would glance his face though he never saw me. He would half open the draw I was in gingerly, then his hand would nervously pick at the first few items before grabbing the same dark flowery 'peep hole' bra caressing his face with it for a while like she used to do to me, then put it back sharply as if about to be caught out, slam my drawer shut then disappear.

This year it was different, this year he came into her room ahead of schedule, it was the same person it was like chalk and cheese, I could 'feel' him he was altered in some way, there wasn't all the usual noises, no squeaking, no sobbing, no, he had seemed to come in with a purpose. Doors to lockers which I had not heard open in millennia crashed open, boxing trophies fell off their shelves and smashed into hundreds of pieces the room was a mess, I only know this as my drawer was violently wrenched from its tracking and me and the rest of the contents ended strewn across the floor and there I lay just staring up at the man who's face I had glimpsed for all those years, a man (who from my perspective) who had nostrils the channel tunnel would be proud of. He was wearing the checked red and white dress she had hired for a fancy dress evening in the weeks before I never saw her again. The man, he knocked around at the mess on the floor as he moved, kicking all manner of my owner's possessions including myself. It was at this point when he turned to leave that he saw me, I stared unmoving up at him and he stared at me and then it happened. His eyes glowed a crimson red and I floated up into the air! I landed on his hand and that was the moment I came alive. He was my owner now, the man who gave me life, the man who to this day I referred to as 'Uncle Arnie'.

We headed out of the room. My new owner explained to me how our enemy's had broken The King of The Potato People rules by breaking out of there cell. It made me angry. We turned a corner and there at the end was our adversary's. He asked me what to do with these naughty boys. 'Fry them with your hex vision' I said, but before he could, the infidels ran off and hid. I saw them enter the storage room; I was very cross that they had run away. My new owner concentrated as we closed down on their location. I heard a loud thud as we came to the storage room door, had they been killed? I hoped so it would have made my new possessor and the King so so happy. He melted the door with his hex but the sight that greeted us was not of death but of out foes still alive. I shook with renewed hatred, I whispered to Uncle Arnie a murderous idea that put a smile on his face and he in turn gave me the Hex power, I wanted then dead. The Hex Vision surged through my stuffing and into my black disc eyes that made them shine like his, they ran again! And we followed, hunting our opposition around bends and down corridors. I looked first around the next corner as an advanced guard and there they were cowering, doing something.

This was it we knew what we had to do and that was kill. Game over Boys, as we made our final attack. A sharp pulse shot through my new owners body and up into me! What had they done? We shook violently, he fell to the floor taking me with him his energy draining his body until he passed out and then so did I.

I belonged to Yvonne McGruder, I've said that already haven't I? I was also part of 'Uncle Arnies' life for that single day, the day I was alive. But here I was again back in the back of my original owner's underwear drawer just staring up at the graffiti again. Today was another anniversary of 'his' visits, but today was different again, today he came in with one of the enemy! The one with odd tuffs of hair. I wanted to shout to warn him of the imminent danger but I was lifeless again. My drawer was fully open now and there was mumbled depressed talk between the two of them that I could not make out. I just lay there in the drawer in disbelief as the other man reached down and grabbed me around the waist as he said something about 'making sure it never happened again'. I tried to fight back, summon some energy from somewhere but I was just a puppet now, how could he let this happen? I saw him quickly deposit the 'peep hole' bra inside his jacket as he left her room sealing it closed seemingly never to return.

He put me on his hand and I had my last conversation with 'Uncle Arnie'.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill my friends" I lied but unable to stop.

"You looked good in that dress and your hair was lovely" True

"I love you"

"Stop please, let's get it over with ok?" he said.

I could see he was upset and my nature of being, just a souvenir from Titan Zoo with a little red bowtie, I was unable to show any emotion, I was unable to cry, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't understand, How could I, I'm just a puppet. My foe actually gently took me off his hand and handed me over to him. He put me down inside a dark hollow tube straightening my wings as he did so before closing the door on my last ever view of 'Uncle Arnie' and of human contact. It all went black; there was a rush of wind, I was outside.


End file.
